EPR and resonance Raman differences are seen with Fe3+BLM poly d(CG) as compared to poly d(AT). Multiple conformers of the Fe3+ BLM are seen in buffer and when the drug binds poly d(AT). Narrowing of features of the EPR absorption derivative upon binding to d(CG) or to DNA speak for specific interaction, as demonstrated by resonance Raman. A model is presented suggesting that drug recognition of CG sites entails the formation of a specific hydrogen bond from the amino pyrimidine of BLM to a base d(CG). A paper has been written and submitted describing this work.